For the Honor of the Queen
by Xandurpein
Summary: Queen Anora adn Prince Michael visit Teyrnie of Gwaren and a nest of political intrigue. The latest sequel to "Luck and Destiny" and "A Rose among Thorns".
1. A Royal Visit

_This is the third story of Queen Anora and Michael Cousland. The first in the series is "Luck and Destiny - A Marriage of Convenience" and the second is "A Rose among Thorns."_

* * *

Chapter 1. A Royal Visit

It was late summer. The thin chilly mist in the morning was a sign of the approaching autumn. A long column of mounted men at arms made their way along the winding trail in the Brecilian Passage. At the head of the column was a group of dragon bone armored knights bearing banners with the royal arms of Ferelden. The Queen of Ferelden and her consort were going to visit Gwaren.

Anora sat in the gilded royal carriage with her chamber maid Erlina. She watched the familiar looking sight of Gwaren's forests of huge fir and pine trees.

It was the first time since her coronation that Queen Anora was going back to her home in Gwaren where she had grown up. She had not been there many times since she had moved to Denerim, when she married king Cailan. She felt a mixture of eagerness and nervousness. She was looking forward to seeing the familiar sights and faces from her youth, but she felt a little uncomfortable about going there with her husband.

Technically it was his home they were going to visit. She had granted him the title Teyrn of Gwaren at their wedding. At the time she had been a little uncomfortable handing so much power to him, but she felt sure that Gwaren was still loyal to her family and Gwaren was so far away, that it would be hard for Michael to build a power base there, without leaving Denerim.

Since then Anora had come to revaluate her husband. He had proven to be a very loyal, if sometimes difficult consort. She could still not make her mind up about whether she liked the role he had come to play in her court or not. He always bowed to her will, but usually not before he had questioned it. They tried to keep their important discussions privately, but he could find things to discuss almost any time. At times she found his questions stimulating. He was quick to learn and often had a fresh perspective on things. More often than not she would grow impatient and brush aside his objections to get things done though.

Maybe it would have been easier if he had only been her consort and ally and nothing more. But in the time she had known him, she had discovered that she had begun to truly care for him.

She had never intended to let romantic fancy influence her choice in partner. she had had no real interest in anything beyond what would further her ambitions. Her marriage to Michael had been just that, a political calculation to ensure that she achieved her ambition. Yet, now she found herself attracted to him in a way she had never felt for any man before.

It was thrilling, but also difficult. She found herself longing for his embrace whenever she got angry or upset, but half the time it was him she was upset with in the first place. How could a man be at the same time so annoying and so compelling?

It was all a big mistake, she thought humorously. She should have married Maric's bastard Alistair, and taken Michael as her lover instead. That would have been so much easier. Of course, she added to herself, back then she would have considered the idea of taking a lover totally absurd.

Anora sighed and let her eyes wander to Michael's broad armored back, as he rode on his favorite black destrier, a few yards ahead of her carriage. He was at least pleasing to look at, and there was nothing wrong with his physical fitness. They had more than once used a more intimate way to end their rows lately. Her cheeks colored slightly at the memory and she returned to watching the forest, but now and then her eyes drifted back to her husband

Michael himself also mused over the visit to Gwaren. It would be his first visit to the city that now was supposed to be his domain. He wondered wryly how much that title actually meant to Anora. Gwaren had been run by the same seneschal since the days when Loghain was Teyrn. Anora had assured him that seneschal Aiold was dependable.

He had tried to get Anora to tell him a bit about what he needed to know as Teyrn, but she had only launched into a torrent of names, places and figures tht meant nothing to him. Maybe now at least he would get a feel for what being Teyrn of Gwaren really meant.

As the sun rose and the air got warmer, they passed more and more settlements and the forest was replaced by farmlands. Michael carefully regarded the commoners they were passing. The people of Gwaren was a sturdy folk of loggers and fishermen.

He noticed that even if people moved away deferentially when they saw the royal banners, there was little of the fear and awe usually seen in the peasant's faces when a column of royal knights passed.

Michael kew that the inhabitants were stubborn and proud. The foot soldiers of Gwaren had a fierce reputation, especially when led by someone as capable as Loghain.

This was the place where his wife had been raised, he remembered, and she was the most proud and stubborn woman he had known in his entire life. When he had gotten married to the queen, he had been determined to do his best to be a good husband to her. It was a difficult resolve to keep at times. Whatever he did, it seemed to annoy her when he least expected it. Despite their often volatile relationship, he had to admit that he had come to respect her and even love her.

* * *

Eventually they reached the city of Gwaren. By then the sun was setting again behind them. The las rays of sunlight lit the banners above the city gate, as they entered the city.

They rode through the main street until they reached a small plaza outside the Teyrn's estate. Michael got off his horse and went back to help Anora out of the carriage. In front of them a group of dignitaries awaited them.

"Greetings your Majesty and welcome to Gwaren." A tall, hawk nosed man that Michael assumed was Seneschal Aiold, bowed and knelt before the queen. "And greetings, your Highness," he added after a short pause.

"It's so good to see you Aiold, I trust everything is well with you?" Anora said smiling and swept in front of Michael.

"The years have been kind to me, but eventually they do add up," the seneschal said and rose slowly.

"Nonsense. You look as sprightly as ever," Anora answered him warmly.

Anora continued to exchange familiarities with the rest of the gathered nobility, while Michael waited silently behind her. In the end it was the seneschal Aiold who cleared his throat and asked Anora if she might do him the honor and introduce her husband to them.

"Of course," Anora said quickly and tugged at Michael's arm. "Seneschal, let me introduce you to the hero of Ferelden and my husband, Prince Michael."

Michael acknowledged the greeting a bit stiffer than he had intended. It irked him a bit that she hadn't mentioned the fact that he was now the Teyrn of Gwaren and right now she was actually as much his guest as anything else. Then he decided to get over himself and forced himself to smile. This had been her home for years, but he had never even been here before.

"We are pleased to welcome you home to Gwaren, Teyrn," Aiold said, making up for Anora's omission.

Michael smiled and nodded to the rest of the bowing and curtsying nobles. Then they both followed the seneschal into the estate.

The Teyrn's estate was small and rustic compared to Highever, but Michael immediately took a liking to it. There was something wholesome and honest about the place. He was suddenly struck by the absurd idea that Anora must have run in this hall when she was just a little kid. It seemed impossible to picture, but the thought still brought a smile to his face.

The servants and staff of the estate was lined up inside the main hall, bowing and curtseying deeply as they entered hand in hand. Anora walked up to a few of them and traded a few quick pleasantries.

"Nan," she said smiling to a grey old woman and kissed her cheek. The woman whispered something to Anora that made her blush.

"I told you never to use that name again, Nan," Anora chided her.

"It doesn't matter. You'll always be my little girl," the old woman said. "but aren't you going to introduce me to your handsome new husband dearie?"

Anora seemed to almost blush when she turned towards Michael, who watched the scene amusedly.

"Um... Michael, this is Elga, my old nanny," she said uncomfortably. "Nan, this is my husband, Prince Michael."

"I am charmed to meet you, my lady," Michael said smiling and kissed the old woman's hand.

Elga clucked merrily at his gesture while Anora quickly steered him away from her still red faced.

As soon as they settled in, a banquet had been arranged for them. Like most about the estate, the delicacies served was less spectacular and more wholesome than Michael was used to from Denerim. He found it a very pleasant change.

Anora seemed different than in Denerim too. She seemed livelier and more talkative than she used to be. She was constantly talking to the seneschal Aiold and other dignitaries from Gwaren. She was mostly talking business it seemed to him, but she still seemed to be in a good mood.

She hardly had time to say much to him, but he didn't really mind it. She was coming home after all. He knew how important it was for her to feel that she knew all the facts and numbers. No doubt she wanted to catch up with everything that was happening in her old home. Besides, he was a bit tired from the journey. Even with all the training he had received he never quite could relax on horseback.

"Tired, your Highness?" an older man across the table asked him.

"Yes, maybe a bit," Michael agreed and tried to remember how the man introduced himself before.

The man smiled when he noticed his discomfort.

"I am sorry if I left you at a disadvantage. There are so must be so many names for you to remember. I am Bann Odwin," he said.

"Of course," Michael smiled sheepishly.

"Might I ask what you think of Gwaren, your Highness?" Bann Odwin continued.

"It's far too soon for me to form an opinion, but from what I see, Gwaren seems to be a very good place."

"Of course, your Highness," Bann Odwin responded.

Michael found himself being a bit uncomfortable. He felt as if Bann Odwin was taking his measure and he wasn't sure what impression he was making.

"I have to admit to feel a bit at a loss here," he said after a moments awkward silence. " As Teyrn I should be responsible for the well being of the good people here, and yet my duties as Prince has so far prevented me from fulfilling my duties to Gwaren. It is my hope that I can rectify this now."

"No one is doubting that you have many pressing duties." Bann Odwin replied seriously. "You are not only Prince but Commander of the Grey Wardens too until recently. You are the hero of all Ferelden and a credit to your Cousland heritage."

Michael cringed a bit. He was never comfortable with the accolades that was heaped on him as the designated hero of the country. He had a nagging suspicion that much of it was because it suited Anora's ambitions anyway.

"Be that as it may. Today I would like to be here first of all as Teyrn of Gwaren," Michael said in an attempt to steer talks away from the mention of heroics.

"Indeed, your Highness," Bann Odwin said and nodded gravely.

Michael still had the nagging feeling that Bann Odwin was somehow waiting for him to say something, but he was too tired to give it anymore thought. He figured it was best to say as little as possible until he knew more about the situation.

* * *

The rest of the evening seemed uneventful to Michael. It was late when they retired to the room set aside for Anora and him. Michael was already in bed when Anora was finished getting ready for sleep. She stopped and gazed at him with an odd look.

"What?" he said. "That look of yours. What have I done?"

"Oh, nothing Michael," Anora said and looked a little sheepish. "it's just that... this is my old room when I used to live here. It just looked strange, seeing you in my old bed."

"Oh, afraid your parents will discover us?" Michael asked her grinning.

"Don't be stupid," she said, slapping him in feigned indignation as she climbed into bed.

"Michael, I'm really tired," she murmured, when she blew out the last candle and he put his arm around her.

"Well, good. So am I," he whispered back, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. And it was almost true.


	2. Altered States

Chapter 2. Altered States

The next day was grey with overcast and an occasional light drizzle of rain. The seneschal Aiold offered to take them on a tour and show them the city. Michael readily accepted, but Anora excused herself, citing the bad weather. No doubt she wanted to pour over some more of the city's accounts instead Michael thought wryly.

Michael listened intently as the seneschal described the different parts of Gwaren. He saw the dockside with its ships and boats of all sizes, fisheries and lumber piles. And he saw the huge market where traders from different parts of Ferelden and abroad made deals. There was an aura of thriving commerce. Michael noted that several of the houses belonging to various trading houses seemed recently built or had new floors added to older structures.

"This town seems to be thriving, seneschal," Michael remarked.

"We certainly like to think so, your Highness," Aiold acknowledged approvingly. "We may be a bit of a backwater here, but we are proud of our accomplishments."

"And rightly so," Michael agreed. "But tell me, is there any problems here I should know of?"

"Problems, your Highness?" the Seneschal said cautiously.

"Now, don't get me wrong seneschal," Michael tried to reassure him." I'm not here to find any signs of wrong doing. I only want to get a feel for the political situation here."

"And get a feel for how open your seneschal wants to be with you as well, no doubt?" Aiold said in a measured voice.

"It's no doubt a delicate situation for you." Michael nodded. " You wish to be loyal to your city and to our Queen, but hopefully also to me as your new Teyrn."

"It is my sincere hope that there need be no difference between those loyalties," the seneschal said and regarded Michael intently.

Michael got the feeling that there was more the man wanted to say, but not until he had received some form of reassurance from him.

"I don't know what rumours you may have heard regarding me," Michael said finally. "But you have my word that I only wish to act in the Queen's and Kingdom's best interests."

The seneschal nodded.

"I humbly beg your forgive me, your Highness," Aiold said gravely. "We are far from Denerim here and I didn't know..." his voice trailed off.

"You didn't know if I was a man forced on the Queen as a political agreement or someone who truly looked to her best interest?" Michael suggested.

"The thought had crossed my mind, your Highness," Aiold answered.

"I appreciate your candor seneschal," Michael said to him. "Let me assure you that I honour the Queen and if you are loyal to her, then I only think that it does you credit."

"So there are no disagreements between you and the Queen then?"

"On the contrary, we disagree all the time, but that does not make me any less loyal to her," Michael said and smiled.

"Hrmm, I see..." The seneschal said and made a wry face. "Knowing the Queen, I suppose that is… understandable."

"Now with that little chat out of the way seneschal. What can you tell me of the situation here in Gwaren?" Michael asked, hoping he hadn't become too familiar.

Aiold regarded him silently, and it seemed to Michael that he was trying to get the measure of him. He only hoped that he would find him sincere and open up to him. If he ever was going to be Teyrn of Gwaren in anything but name, then he needed the seneschal to trust him. Then he seemed to make up his mind and began to speak.

"We are, as you have said, a moderately prosperous town. We escaped the worst effects of the Blight and the war, even if we lost many sons and daughters on the battlefields, like every other place in Ferelden."

"Traditionally our main source of income is lumber and to some extent fishing. The late Teyrna promoted the carpenters guild here, so that we could sell more manufactured goods, rather than just raw lumber. This has been quite successful. Even if the level of skill of our carpenters may not be up to that of Antivan masters, we do sell a lot of simpler products."

"This has generated a lot of income for the carpenter's guild, but it has also shifted the balance of power here. Traditionally the main powers are the landowners who own the forests and the merchants who handle the trade in the city. Now the carpenters guild are a force to be reckoned here."

"And the fact that the late Teyrna happened to be the daughter of a cabinet maker, haven't hurt them either I suppose," Michael surmised.

"Indeed. And whenever new wealth, generates new power, then the old power gets upset," Aiold said. "Here the merchants have mostly accepted the situation, as new products also means increased trade, but the landowners resent the situation."

"Have they lost money in dealing with the carpenter's guild?" Michael asked.

"On the contrary, if anything they have made more money from it, but they have lost in prestige and power here, and that is something the old nobility values even higher than prosperity."

"It was all kept under wraps, as long as Loghain Mac Tir was Teyrn. He was immensely popular here among the Landowners. Even if he was born a commoner, he represented what they valued, martial prowess and heroism in battle. Many noblemen here supported him wholeheartedly during the war, if you pardon me saying so."

"So some of those noblemen blamed his wife instead for the success of the carpenter's guild, and now... his daughter?" Michael asked.

"Very much so I fear."

Suddenly Michael made the mental connection to yesterday's events at the banquet.

"Would perhaps Bann Odwin, who I met at the banquet yesterday, be playing a role in these events?" he asked.

"Indeed, your highness," Aiold confirmed. "Bann Odwin is one the most influential Bann's here. He will no doubt approach you about limiting the influence of the guilds in Gwaren."

"To them you are maybe an opportunity. You are not only a hero, but one of Cousland blood. A finer lineage can hardly be found in Ferelden now that the Therin line is extinct. They value that."

Michael shook his head and then looked at the seneschal. It wouldn't be the first time someone would have approached him to make him influence the Queen, but this smelled very close to treason. He did not like the idea that he could be seen as a potential partner by such people.

In a sense the situation in Gwaren was a mirror of what would happen elsewhere in Ferelden. Anora believed that Ferelden's future lay in education and trade, not just in the traditions of the nobility. It was easy to see why she believed so, with her background, but Michael had begun to share her belief. And as far as he was concerned Gwaren was a good example of the soundness of her ideas.

The city was obviously thriving. Things where not without problems, but as much as he valued his own proud heritage, Michael had always been taught to see his Cousland blood as a duty to excel, never an easy way to wealth and power. He didn't pretend his name hadn't given him a great advantage over others, but it was also something he had a duty to make something out of.

Queen Anora did not come from a long line of nobility, but she had proved herself to have the strength, the will and the foresight to be a very capable monarch. As far as he was concerned it was his duty to serve her, not question her heritage. And I do love her, he thought, smiling to himself. I suppose Bann Odwin and his likes didn't count on that.

Then Michael realized that he had lost himself in his thoughts and that the Seneschal was expecting a response from him.

"Tell me, do you believe that this… discontent could take dangerous forms?" Michael asked, thinking of the conspiracy he had uncovered in Amaranthine before.

"I have no proof of anything beyond political squabble, and that is, as you may well know the order of the day here in Ferelden. But I can't shake the fear that this malcontent could be fermenting into something worse."

Michael nodded. Ignoring such discontent was dangerous. That had certainly been proved in Amaranthine. And the conflict between town and country side was the same everywhere.

"I can understand your previous apprehension," Michael finally said "If I had had dishonourable intents, then these noblemen would have been an opportunity for me to gain power by allying with them."

Aiold held up his hands dismissingly.

"I will keep this in mind Aiold." Michael continued. "Thank you for trusting me with your thoughts. I will consider this carefully. Have you informed the Queen of any of this yet?"

"No, your Highness. I haven't had the opportunity yet, and please, don't read too much into this, your Highness. This is only my private musings. There is no proof of anything."

"I understand, and maybe this is nothing you need to bother the Queen with yet. Just keep me informed of anything you find out."

The Seneschal seemed like he wanted to say something, but changed his mind.

"I am going to visit Bann Odwin the day after tomorrow for a boar hunt. If he wants to enlist me for his cause, then that is as good a time as any for him. You must follow your conscience in this matter, but I would prefer not to make my wife upset unless it's necessary. She has enough to think about as it is."

"Very well, your Highness. As you wish," Aiold replied.

"I am glad we had this opportunity to get to know each other, seneschal. I fear that I will have less time to spend here in Gwaren than the city deserves, so it is good to know that it is in good hands"

"The pleasure is all mine, your Highness," the seneschal said, bowing deeply.


	3. Court Duty

Chapter 3. Court Duty

The day before the boar hunt, the Queen and Prince received a deputation from the major guilds in the city. The reception was held in the main court hall in the Teyrn's estate.

The most important dignitaries were Mistress Veda of the carpenter's guild and Master Theron of the merchant's guild. Mistress Veda was a stocky grey haired woman with a determined chin dressed in deep blue velvet. Master Theron was a portly man with a round face, dressed in green. Both wore clothes richly lined with gold and wore much jewellery.

Their appearance was seemed almost garish to Michael. He felt the instinctive distaste many noblemen felt for how merchants often displayed their wealth to assert their prestige. His father had never condoned overly luxurious dressing.

Once all the leaders of guilds had introduced themselves and presented various gifts, they where seated around a large table to discuss the guilds petitions to their court.

Michael had awaited this session with some trepidation. He did not want Anora to just assume that she could run Gwaren as her personal fief, which was more or less how she had acted so far. If he was Teyrn of Gwaren, then she would have to trust him and let him be that.

At the same time this was hardly the best occasion for him to assert his role. Most of the time the guilds wanted to discuss economical matters, like taxes, profit and regulation, and this was an area where she clearly outshone him.

Anora had an amazing capacity to absorb facts and numbers, he reflected. She did not like to trust others to supply her with facts that she could check herself. Some people would obsess so much with minutiae that they lost sight of the big picture, but he knew that this was definitely not so in her case. Still, he mused, it was so like her to bury herself in piles of accounts when she got there to get into the situation.

He had tried to discuss his role as Teyrn with Anora yesterday, but she had hardly had time to talk to him. When she finally got to bed, a time where they sometimes could discuss privately without the pressure of office, she had been too tired to listen. He decided that he would just have to try and act his role, with her approval or not.

Anora seemed to know most of the guild leaders from before and spent some time with small talk to some of them, before the discussions began.

Michael took a deep breath and just as Anora was going to call them to order, he pre-empted her.

"My lords and ladies," he said. "I know I have not had the time to properly introduce myself to you before, but now I can finally rectify this. As your new Teyrn I welcome you all here."

When he finished he had everyone's eyes fixed on him, including Anora's. She looked as she was going to say something, but then pursed her mouth and looked at him with an odd expression on her face.

There was no turning back now, Michael thought, and continued.

"I know there are no doubt many issues you wish to discuss and it is so seldom I can be here, so please bring all your matters before this court."

There was a moment of silence as many of the present guild leaders looked at him and Anora unsure where to turn.

"Please present your cases to your... Teyrn." Anora said tersely, when the silence began to embarrass them.

One by one the guild leaders began to speak. Michael had watched Anora enough times to know roughly what to expect. Most guilds depended on other guilds. Carpenters depended on loggers and landowners, loggers depended on blacksmiths, blacksmiths depended on iron merchants and so on. All guilds wanted regulations to ensure a steady stream of supplies at a fixed low cost and all guilds wanted freedom to price their own goods as highly as possible.

Mistress Veda of the carpenters guild made along speech about the importance of their manufacture to the prosperity of Gwaren and ended her speech by a rather blatant attempt to get approval for a regulation that would force all landowners to sell lumber to the guild at a fixed price, Michael assumed was far lower than the market price.

Michael looked at Anora, who only stared silently at him. There was no representative of the land owners to gainsay Mistress Veda's demand, so Michael retorted to asking her questions. He had no intent of giving in to their demands. Anora usually seemed to think that price regulations often caused more harm than good so that seemed the wisest policy until he knew more.

A few more questions confirmed his suspicion that the guild mistress was really only trying to gain an unfair advantage over the land owners, so Michael found a suitably polite way to turn her down, that failed to placate her, but actually won him, what he imagined was a small approving nod from his wife.

Next followed a petition from Master Theron, who complained about conniving Antivan merchants who stole too much business from the honest Ferelden merchants. Apparently the main evil of the Antivan merchants consisted of offering better prices than the guild. Michael knew that many places protected the local merchants, and it was in their long term interest that Ferelden merchants travelled to Anitva, rather than just the opposite.

But during one of his many lessons, his father Bryce had also mentioned that letting a guild have monopoly of all trade could lead to abuse. There had been an unusual amount of Antivan merchants in the town though. He figured that a raise in the taxation of Antivan merchants would be in order, but had no clue what an appropriate rate would be.

He decided to ask Anora what the taxation on Foreign merchants elsewhere was. She pursed her mouth and supplied him with some figures and he picked one and told Master Theron that this would be the new rate for the Antivan merchants. The guild master bowed and thanked him, but without real enthusiasm, which made Michael suspect he had picked a fair number.

The rest of the day at court, followed the same pattern. Often Michael wanted to scream silently to himself, at the greed and pettiness of the guilds. He could readily understand how many of the old nobility looked down on them with disdain. He had to remind himself that it was no doubt this blatant greed of the guilds that made them so effective in generating wealth, and wealth was a benefit to the Crown too.

He found that the easiest way to keep some semblance of control over the gathering, with his limited knowledge of the subjects, was to ask as many questions as possible. At least this forced the guild masters to turn to him, rather than squabble between themselves.

At times he turned directly to Anora for her opinion or a fact, and she readily responded with any facts he needed, but seldom offered any opinion. At times she seemed to struggle not to involve herself in some debates. Usually Michael took this as his cue to end the debate. Other times he consciously directed them to Anora instead of him, when he felt the issues involved had bearing on the Crown, rather than just local matters.

After what seemed like an, the court ended. The guild leaders one by one reaffirmed their loyalty to him and the queen before leaving, though often with considerably less enthusiasm than earlier this morning. Michael forced himself to smile, but inwardly he felt like he had been put through a miller's wheel. This was far worse than any court in Amaranthine, he reflected.

At last only he and Anora remained, except for a few guards lining the walls. Michael chewed his lip and waited for Anora's opinion of his actions during the day.

"I wish you had informed me of what you had planned today," Anora said tersely. "I could have prepared this much better with you, if I had known that you intended to take over this yourself," she said.

"I tried Anora," Michael said defensively. "You were too tired to even discuss things yesterday, if you remember."

Anora snorted at him. They both remained silent, while Michael wondered if this was going to be another row or not.

"I suppose that, under the circumstances, things could have been a lot worse," she said finally and tossed her head dismissingly.

Michael sighed with relief, as she left him. He seemed to have gotten away with it, at least for now.


	4. Royal Pains

Chapter 4. Royal Pains

Their dinner was, by royal standards, small and informal. This still meant that long tables where brought forth and set in the court hall and that most of the household ate together. But at least there was no new dignitaries Michael had to entertain. For once he could exchange a few private words with Anora instead.

Their conversation soon turned to the events in court earlier that day. Anora launched herself into a series of small lectures on things he should have said and done differently, if only he had been better prepared. Even if she still grudgingly accepted that on the whole everything had gone well.

It was partly because of their difference in style, Michael thought. Anora excelled with facts and numbers. She would often get her way simply by being the person who knew all the real facts best at the table. Michael preferred to reason and to direct people by letting them produce the facts.

He wished that Anora would see beyond her own ways and recognize that his way of doing things could produce results just as hers, but she still seemed to be affronted by the way he had taken charge at the meeting, even if she wouldn't quite come out and say it.

She really doesn't like to admit that I can handle things myself, he thought to himself, and felt a stab of resentment. He wondered if she still somehow felt threatened by him, as it seemed so important for her to put him down.

Those thoughts put him in a bad mood, and he began to argue more fiercely with her than he usually would. It wasn't long before their discussion had turned into an angry shouting match. The rest of the household tried to ignore it, but when Anora and Michael paused to glare at each other, an embarrassing silence settled in the hall.

As soon as he had eaten enough, Michael rose and excused himself and left. He needed to clear his head and the best way he knew how to was physical exercise on the sparring field. Ser Gavren, the leader of the troop of royal knights that had accompanied them from Denerim decided, after some deliberation, that he had better spar with the Prince himself, when he was in that mood. He had been bruised before in such practice, and gotten over his worst fear of the fierce blows the Prince would deliver when he was upset.

Anora remained at the table, watching her husband leave with a sinking feeling. Why did it always end like this? she wondered. Her complaints had been more than justified she thought. He did try to take over a court she was far better qualified to lead than him. Even if he was technically Teyrn, she knew Gwaren in a way he could not. He should have discussed things with her first. Despite this, she had let him do it, and now when she wanted to correct his mistakes, he had thrown a childish tantrum.

Anora tried to concentrate on work in the library, after the evening meal, but her heart was not in it. Her feelings kept disturbing her. She had had many rows with Cailan, she remembered, but she had always been able to shrug them off. With Michael things had become different. The knot of pain in her stomach she felt, as she watched him leave in anger, wouldn't go away.

She considered retiring early, but she didn't like to go to bed alone. Instead she brought a packet of correspondence from a trade representative from Orlais with her upstairs and asked Erlina to follow her.

She relaxed slightly as Erlina's soothing hands began to undo the braids in her hair. It was more than just the feeling of her fingers as she gently combed her hair. Her strict austere coiffure was also part of the mental armour she wore in office as Queen. Here in her privacy she could let down her guard and relax.

When Erlina was finished, Anora waved her off for the night and settled in bed with the packet of Orlesian letters.

It was considerably later when Michael returned inside and joined her in their chamber. He felt calmer and hoped that they could leave their previous argument behind them. He didn't want to tear up those feelings again.

Anora smiled briefly at him and put down her notes when he arrived. She wanted to say something that would make things better between them, but she couldn't quite figure out what to say. As the silence grew between them, she reached out and touched him instead. He turned to kiss her lightly, and then they clung to each other.

* * *

Michael woke up in the middle of the night. As he reached for the chamber pot, he realized that he was hungry. He thought about it for a moment and then he got up and tiptoed out of their bed chamber and headed for the kitchen.

A sleepy guard came quickly to attention when Michael headed down the stairs. Michael described his errand and the guard set off to try and wake someone from the kitchen staff.

Michael sttled down on a wooden bench in the dark empty kitchen and lit a candle.

"There you are, your Highness," a kindly voice said behind him.

Michael turned around to see that it was Elga, the old woman that Anora had introduced to him as her old nanny, when she had been a little girl.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you like this Elga," Michael said, feeling a bit ashamed that the woman had had to get out of bed on his account.

"Don't worry dear. At my age you don't need much sleep anyway," Elga said dismissively.

She began to produce bread, ham and cheese for him.

"So what brings you up in the middle of the night, your Highness?" Elga said and sat down opposite him.

"I was just hungry," Michael replied, taken aback about the old woman's question.

"Had a bit of a fight with my girl, did you?" Elga said in matter of fact tone. "It was the same with her father, the old Teyrn here you know. Everytime he had a row with his wife, Loghain would go riding half across the country or beat up some of his knights to let the worst out, and then he would come back hungry to make up."

Michael shook his head in disbelief. He wasn't sure what he thought was more embarrassing for him, her frank words about such personal matters, or the fact that he was apparently so like Loghain of all people in these matters.

"Did that happen often?" he couldn't help asking.

"He is the same as his daughter. They both have lots of pride and stubbornness, bless their hearts."

Michael nodded slowly and smiled involuntarily. It was some family he had married into.

Suddenly he heard a scraping noise behind him and then he saw Anora stnding in the doorway in her nightgown.

"I woke up and you weren't there," she said accusingly.

"Im' sorry, I was hungry," Michael replied.

"Don't worry Buttercup, I'm not going to keep your husband much longer," Elga said and winked at Michael.

"Nan!" Anora burst out angrily. "I told you not to call me that."

"Oh, pooh child! You could be the empress of all Thedas, but you would still be my little Buttercup to me."

"You're impossible Nan!" Anora said stamping her foot. Then she turned to look at Michael.

"I'm going to back to bed now. Are you coming husband?" she said haughtily.

Michael quickly finished the last ham and rose to follow her.

"Good night then... Nan," he said smiling and hurried after his wife.

"Buttercup?" he said with a little smile, as he caught up with her.

"Don't you dare..!" Anora replied, glaring dangerously at him.

They got back to their bed chamber, climbed back into bed and prepared to sleep again. Michael leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night." she murmured.

"Good night, Buttercup," he whispered and ducked away as she slapped him.


	5. Noble Intentions

Chapter 5. Noble Intentions

The next day was the day for the boar hunt at Bann Odwin's estate. Michael had no real illusions about the event. The hunt was just a pretext he assumed, this was the landed nobility's chance to present their claims and grievances to them, just as the guilds had the day before.

It took half a day to reach Bann Odwin's estate. Michael decided to leave his war horse in the stable and join Anora in her carriage instead. After yesterday's row he wanted to try and talk things through with her, before they met the nobility of Gwaren.

"I suppose this is when we get to hear what the nobility wants from us," he said to her, as their carriage made its way along the road leading to Bann Odwin's estate.

"Yes," Anora said tonelessly.

"Is there anything I should know about it," he asked her, trying to keep his voice light.

Anora frowned and regarded him carefully. He sensed that she had yesterdays row in mind too. They were treading on difficult ground and neither of them wanted it to go bad again.

"It won't be as in court," she after pausing a while. "It will be all pleasantries and light conversation, and then they will no doubt try to ambush you with whatever demands they have, but you should already understand that."

Michael nodded. It was as much as he feared it would be. He had already been at a few similar events in Denerim. He supposed that Ferelden politics was tame compared to the fabled Great Game in Orlais, but some things where the same everywhere.

"I take it we will be separated a lot of the time," Michael said. "They will have me put crossbow bolts in the head of those animals, while you are elsewhere?"

This time it was Anora's time to nod. There was no tradition that forbade the Queen to take part in hunts, but Anora didn't care for them so she would stay at the manor.

Michael didn't really enjoy many of these hunting games either. Too often it was just lining up the guests to slaughter animals that were simply herded before them by servants. But the Hero of Ferelden was expected to display his prowess at every opportunity.

"Indeed. You are the new Teyrn," Anora said and looked away, "so they will no doubt want to get a feel for you and maybe force some promise from you, while you are… unprepared."

Michael realized how tense Anora had become. Whatever he thought of her words, she really didn't want this to end in another row. He nodded slowly.

"I will not make any premature promises," Michael said and stopped himself before he added an impatient "of course".

"The seneschal gave me pretty good recount of the political climate here," he said instead. "But if you think there is something specific I should know, please tell me."

Anora thought a bit and then began to tell him various facts about all the nobles and their estates and relationships. He tried desperately to keep track of all the names she mentioned, but he was sure he would forget half of them.

Anora seemed to finish, but then she opened her mouth again.

"There is one more thing you might want to… know about," she said carefully. "Bann Odwin has a daughter with a bit of a… reputation."

Anora's voice trailed off. Erlina, who until then had sat silently and pretended not to listened, snorted.

"Her Majesty means, that lady Ywaine is a vulture who tries to sink her claws in any important man she can see," Erlina said derisively.

Michael winced inwardly. He did not want that kind of trouble. He looked at Anora for a sign of what she wanted to hear, but she looked out at the countryside and didn't meet his gaze.

"I see," Michael said slowly. "I hope it isn't as bad as you say, but I suppose it's bad politics to be outright rude to someone like a Bann's daughter, but I'm sure I can steer away any unwanted attention."

Anora continued to ignore him and look out the scenery.

It was going to be long day, Michael thought.

* * *

When they arrived at the estate, Bann Odwin, his wife and a group other Banns and lesser nobility awaited them outside the manor house. Michael stepped out of the carriage and then helped Anora out. He put her hand on his and went to receive the bows and curtseys of welcoming.

He couldn't help but notice the young woman with a long, rather striking, black hair that smiled at him on Bann Odwin's left side. He assumed this was the Bann's daughter, lady Ywaine. He decided to have as little to do with her as possible.

Michael and Anora were introduced to everyone present. As usual, Anora seemed to know most of them and exchanged little pleasantries with them, while Michael recognized a few from the banquet, the first day they had arrived and tried match their names and faces with the facts Anora had given him.

Bann Darin a short jovial man, who had the third largest trace of land in Gwaren according to Anora and his wife, who Anora claimed was the daughter of a noblemen from Redcliff.

Bann Alenna who was a tall woman with a rather severe chin, who according to Anora's gossip before was alone and so far had been singularly good at scaring off possible suitors.

And so the parade of names and faces continued. Bann Odwin himself was one of the first to introduce himself and he soon confirmed that the dark haired beauty was his daughter, lady Ywaine. She didn't immediately strike Michael as the flirty type, even if she maybe sought his eyes a bit too eagerly.

As soon as the introductions where made they were invited to the usual big meal in the great hall at the manor. Bann Odwin seated Ywaine opposite Michael, to his dismay. She seemed pleasant enough to converse with though. At least it seemed he wouldn't have to deal with veiled attempts at forcing him to give some talk with political implications.

He turned to Anora for help in dealing with the embarrassing situation, but she ignored him completely, being involved in some lengthy debate with Bann Darin about iron prices. Michael waited a while, but then gave up, gave Ywaine a forced smile and continued to listen half heartedly to her talk about her father's horses.

Anora meanwhile was silently cursing her husband. Why wouldn't he just tell the little wench off? She was obviously trying to charm him and he just let her keep doing it. She determinedly ignored his pathetic attempts to talk to her, to let him know she was not amused by the way he let Ywaine go on.

Michael tried to ignore Ywaine and engage Bann Odwin in some small talk instead, but he seemed more than content to let his daughter take over the conversation. Michael was just relieved when they finally rose from the table.

They gathered outside in the courtyard afterwards. Bann Odwin and a group of nobles where dressed in hunting garb and armed with crossbows for the hunt. A group of men at arms with spears and horns joined the group. Dismayed Michael realized that lady Ywaine had changed her gown to a shapely green tunic and leggings and was apparently going to join the hunt.

Michael went over to Anora and to bid her farewell before he left. Anora gave him a quick peck on the cheek, but there was hardly any warmth in it. Michael tried to find something to say or do, but the hunting party was moving away so he just kissed her cheek back quickly and hurried after the others.

The noblemen and women all mounted and set off at leisurely pace, followed by a troop of men at arms and dog handlers with a pack of mabari. Michael found himself riding next to Bann Odwin.

"It's a lovely day for a hunt, wouldn't you say, your Highness?" Bann Odwin said cheerfully.

"Indeed, my lord" Michael answered politely.

"My daughter is so thrilled to get a chance to meet the famous hero of Ferelden, your Majesty. We all are," the Bann continued.

Michael winced a bit. Mention of the great hero of Ferelden always made him cringe a bit inwardly. He was proud of his accomplishments, but he didn't really like to be greeted as mostly a sword swinging brute.

"Hopefully it'll be a long time before I have to defend Ferelden sword in hand again. I have other duties," he said stiffly.

"Of course, your Highness," Bann Odwin hurriedly agreed. "You are a Teyrn and Monarch. Your noble duties are many indeed."

Michael hid his distaste at the almost fawning flattery. The Bann didn't have to be the sycophant he seemed, he told himself. It wasn't uncommon for even level headed people to get a little overawed by the presence of royalty. He decided to wait and see if there would be an angle to his talk or if it was simply flattery.

"It is good to see that a son of the Cousland line is on the throne to guarantee stability in the land after all the ravages of war," the Bann continued.

Michael nodded inwardly. So that was his game. Just as the seneschal had warned him, some of the land owners resented Queen Anora, both her heritage and her open support for the merchants. Now the Bann was openly flattering him with his noble lineage to see if he took the bait.

"May I remind you that it is our Queen who sits on the throne. I am, like everyone else, her servant." Michael said neutrally.

"Of course, your Highness, a poor choice of words," Bann Odwin hurriedly agreed, and regarded Michael . He couldn't be certain, but it seemed to him that a look of disappointment flashed in the Bann's face.

"Nevertheless it is reassuring that a man of the oldest line in Ferelden sits by her side and guide her," Bann Odwin continued.

Michael shook his head inwardly. The Bann didn't let it go that easy. He couldn't help smiling at the thought of how Anora would have reacted to hearing the description that he "sat by her side and guided her."

Bann Odwin seemed to take his smile as approval and relaxed a bit. He began to describe the places and hamlets they were passing. Michael tried to listen politely, while trying to make his mind up about what he had heard.

It was obvious that the Bann's flattery had been intended to see if he had own designs on Anora's throne. But that didn't have to mean that they were involved in any conspiracy. It could just have been an attempt to discover more about the politics in Denerim see if there was an opportunity to exploit.

"Ywaine my dear," Bann Odwin said suddenly. "I fear I am boring his Highness, why don't you try to entertain him instead?"

Michael forced a smile as the girl took her father's side by his place. This was the second time the Bann had tried to push his daughter and him together. He almost wondered if the Bann hoped to match them up? But it seemed too outrageous to him, that the stiff Bann who always talked about noble traditions actually would try to make his daughter a royal mistress.

Michael had been prepared to dismiss Ywaine as just a pretty face, but as they talked, Michael discovered that she was actually a quite clever young woman. Under other circumstances he would probably enjoyed her company. Now he felt the situation to be rather uncomfortable though, especially with the her father benignly smiling behind them.

* * *

They reached the wood where the hunt was to take place. The woods was crisscrossed with animal path's and many places show the signs of wild boars grubbing for food. The noblemen spread out in small groups accompanied by men at arms, while some of the men at arms and the mabari handlers left to go around the woods to help the local peasants stir up the boars.

Michael tried to find a path off to the side of the main knot of hunters. He didn't particularly like shooting innocent wild animals just for cheap thrills. A charging wild boar, especially the large breed that lived in Gwaren, could conceivably maim or even kill a person, but usually the hunt was just a slaughter.

He was dismayed, but not surprised when Bann Odwin and Ywaine joined him, with a small group of other nobles.

Michael cocked the crossbow and put a bolt in the notch, feeling the eyes of the other nobles on him. He knew he was supposed to be the finest warrior in the land, but slaughtering animals wasn't something he enjoyed

After a long time waiting a rustle was heard in the underbrush ahead of them. Michael raised his crossbow as a large boar charged wildly at them. At least four crossbow bolts was fired simultaneously. Three of them struck their mark and the boar fell to the ground trashing. Two servants ran forward and slit the throat of the dying creature.

It was determined that it was Bann Darin's bolt that had killed the beast, even if two more had hit it. Bann Odwin assured the others that the Prince's bolt had hit too, but had been deflected from it's hide. Michael really couldn't care less, but congratulated the Darin on the shot.


	6. A Hero's Reward

Chapter 6. A Hero's reward

While the other nobles clustered around the beaming Bann Darin to praise his skill, Michael decided to move away. He nodded to one of the soldiers assigned to him as escort and headed away from the others. Everything was just as much of an organized slaughter as he had feared.

"There you are, your Highness," he heard Ywaine's voice behind him.

"My lady, you really should go back to your father," Michael said uncomfortably. "I'm sure he'll worry if you go wandering off like that."

"But how can I be in any danger, with the finest warrior in Ferelden to protect me," she replied smiling.

Michael was about to try and explain to her about the impropriety of the situation as a rustle and sound of thundering hooves was heard from the woods. In the few seconds left to him, Michael realized that his crossbow wasn't cocked and from the looks of it, both the soldier and Ywaine was too startled or afraid to even act as a gigantic boar charged out of the bushes.

Without another thought, Michael tore the spear from the soldier's limp grasp and dived in front of the man. He planted the spear in the ground, grasped it tightly and aimed the point forward. It was a frightening sight to watch the gigantic beast launch itself at him impaling itself on the spear. The sheer force of the impact broke the spear and the huge bulk of the animal crashed into him and rolled right over him, felling the soldier behind him too.

Stunned by the attack, Michael remained lying a moment, before he could try and look around and see what had happened. The boar was dead. The broken shaft of the spear protuded from it's chest. In it's death throes it had knocked the soldier senseless. Ywaine seemed to be in shock and screamed wide eyed.

Michael got up and looked at the dead boar.

"Don't worry my lady, the beast is dead," he said and went to inspect the soldier's wounds. The soldier seemed to have suffered no permanent damage, other than a concussion and a nasty bump in the head from falling to the ground.

He heard a sob behind him, and when he turned around to see how Ywaine was doing, she threw herself around his neck. Michael tried to extricate himself from her embrace telling her everything was all right.

Soon thereafter Bann Odwin and the other group came running, brought by Ywaine's scream.

"Oh pa! Ywaine sobbed, still clinging. The Prince, he saved my life!"

"Is this true?" Bann Odwin said.

"Your daughter was never in any danger," Michael replied uncomfortably. "Although I fear your soldier here have taken a nasty fall and needs looking after."

"No, no. The beast would have killed me. He saved my life," Ywaine insisted hysterically.

Michael pried her arms off him and let her father take care of her. Then he went to instruct the men at arms who tried to wake the unconscious soldier, to go easy and carry him home.

Soon the other nobles surrounded him to praise his skill and begging him to tell how it had happened. If Michael was reluctant to make much of it, Ywaine was more than willing to retell the story over and over.

Michael found the whole scene distasteful. Everyone wanted to congratulate him for saving Ywaine, and listen to her retell her story. None of them seemed to care about the wounded soldier, who, as far Michael was concerned, was the only person's life he had saved . Maybe the girl got a shock from the event, but she had been in no real danger.

The hunt was declared over and everyone returned to Bann Odwin's estate. Ywaine rode beside him and tried to praise him again, but Michael didn't have the patience to be polite and just accepted her words silently.

"Don't overdo it my dear," Bann Odwin said. "You are embarrassing the Prince."

Ywaine grew silent and smiled at him, then she let her horse fall behind his.

"You must forgive my daughter, but I believe you have made quite an impression on her," Bann Odwin said and winked.

* * *

When they returned Michael's heroic intervention immediately became the talk of the whole manor.

Michael saw Anora come out of the manor with a cluster of other noble and servants. He hurried to her side.

"The Prince is the hero of the day," Bann Odwin said "He saved my daughter's life today."

Anora looked at him for a moment and then she smiled at the Bann.

"I'm not surprised," she said. My husband is not an... ordinary man. We all owe him for much."

Michael had to endure a teary eyed thanks from the Bann's wife, a round of cheers and a long clingy hug from Ywaine, before he could excuse himself.

He hurried to Anora's side and with his face grimly determined he took her arm and escorted her away from the guests to dress for dinner, followed by Erlina.

When they finally were alone Anora regarded him coolly.

"So... the great hero of Ferelden is out to rescue fair damsels?" she finally said acridly. "I suppose there was no other handsome knight available to rescue her."

Michael closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He had somehow known Anora would get everything wrong.

"No, he said," almost harshly, "it was just Ywaine, me and a soldier who was unconscious. Are you happy now!"

Anora raised her eye brows and stared at his outburst. Erlina ducked away and excused herself.

Michael sat down on the bed and began to kick off his boots violently. He was so sick of the whole situation.

"You can believe whatever you want Anora," he continued still kicking angrily. "But that woman Ywaine didn't have clue about what was actually happening. I saved the life on some poor soldier who would have been mangled if I hadn't killed that boar. Ywaine was yards away and would never have been hit."

Anora stared at him with nostrils flaring, but then she just sighed. She went to him and to his utter surprise she gently took his head and held it gently to her bosom.

"Of course, dear," she whispered into his hair. "She had no clue what was really going on."

Anora called Erlina back and sat down to let her arrange her hair. She watched her husband getting ready for dinner. He truly wasn't pretending she thought. He doesn't see what that little vixen Ywain was up to. It was hard to believe that someone so clever as he was, could be so blind. Then again, her father Loghain had been blind about many things too.

She rose when they were ready and let him take her hand. If he's too blind to see, then I'm not, she thought and put on her most Queenly smile.

* * *

In the main hall a big banquet had been prepared. As they descended down the stairs, horns were sounded to announce the royal couple's arrival and the gathered nobles greeted them.

Anora steered Michael towards their host who stood next to his daughter.

"Bann Odwin, what a wonderful banquet," Anora said.

"Nothing is to good for the hero of the day," Bann Odwin replied and tugged at Ywaine's hem. Ywaine looked at her father and then turned and smiled happily at Michael.

"Of course," Anora said loudly so the whole hall heard it. "My husband told me all about how he saved the life of one of your soldiers. I do hope he suffered no permanent injuries?"

"Why, you were there dear," Anora said, and turned towards Ywaine, still smiling. "Do you know how the poor man is doing?"

"N..no, your Majesty," Ywaine stammered.

"Pity," Anora said loftily and turned away from her. "Let's be seated shall we."

Michael was seated with Anora on one side and Ywaine on the other. Michael tried to speak as little as possible with Ywaine without being impolite, which turned out to be less of a problem than he had thought. Ywaine didn't speak much only smiled, whenever he looked her way. The few words they traded, Michael could have sworn her eyes kept darting towards Anora nervously.

The banquet was long. One after another various dishes where served. Jugglers and a minstrel entertained them while servants cleared dishes and served new. Eventually Michael rose and asked a servant for directions to the privy.

When he walked down the long dimly lit corridor back to the main hall he heard a voice from one of the side rooms.

"Your Highness, please!" It was Ywaine who waved at him.

"Maker's breath, what are you doing Ywaine?" Michael said horrified.

"Please. I must apologize to you. You must think I'm such a goose," she whispered.

Michael sighed. He felt almost sorry for the girl, the way Anora had dressed her down.

"There's nothing to forgive Ywaine," he said. "Maybe you were in shock, but you really were in no danger."

"I just... I just was so scared," Ywaine said lips trembling. "I'm sorry I made a fool of myself."

"There you are my dear," Michael heard Anora behind him. "I thought you had gotten lost here."

Anora took Michael's arm in a firm grip and then she looked at Ywaine with a cold gaze.

"Ywaine, my dear. You are young still so you can be excused, but you must try to learn how to behave at formal occasions. You wouldn't want people to get the wrong impression about you, do you?"

"Y... your Majesty?" Ywaine asked wide eyed.

"Why some unkindly person might falsely think that you were stalking married men if you go on like this," Anora replied with a voice of steel.

"My Queen! I didn't..." Ywaine stammered.

Anora had already turned away from her.

"Come my dear. We mustn't keep our host waiting."

Michael saw a last look of the stricken girl before he left with Anora. Ywaine's fearful countenance had been replaced by a look of raw hatred.

"Thank you," he whispered to Anora.

"Idiot," she murmured back to him.

When they came back into the main hall, the nobles had risen from the table and stood in knots talking to each other, while the minstrel sat in a corner playing on a lute. Bann Alenna sought them out and addressed Anora.

"Then it is settled, your Majesty? You will visit my humble estate on the morrow?" she said.

"Yes, my lady. It will be our pleasure to do so. I much look forward to seeing your rose garden everyone speaks of," Anora replied.

Michael supposed this was something that had been agreed upon, while he was at the hunt. The arrangement suited him fine, He didn't want to remain another day in the same house as Ywaine or her father if he could avoid it.

"As you wish, your Majesty," Bann Odwin said, joining them. "But I beg of you not to steal away both my guests Alenna. Surely the Prince can remain to display his skills tomorrow. We are organizing a melee and everyone is anxious to see you display your skill."

"No!" Michael said, a little more forceful than he had intended. "I do not want to let my wife travel alone. Besides I am very interested in... roses."

For a moment Bann Alenna gave Bann Odwin a strange look, but then Bann Odwin suddenly smiled.

"So be it your Majesty," he said. "We will arrange the melee the day after tomorrow instead."

Bann Alenna, looked quizzically at Bann Odwin, but then she was also all smiles.

"Very good. Now if you'll excuse me I think I must leave you. I must leave ahead of you to prepare my estate to receive such honoured guests," she said. "I am so looking forward to showing your majesty my roses."

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully, and Ywaine was not to be seen anywhere.


	7. Perilious Journey

Chapter 7. Perilous Journey

The next day they got up early to prepare for the journey to Bann Alenna's estate. The left part of their retinue at Bann Odwin's estate as it wasn't a long journey and they didn't want to unduly inconvenience Bann Alenna with a large group of people to feed and house.

Bann Odwin assured them that it would not be a problem to have the rest of their retinue quartered at his estate. He also deigned to join them, citing that he had to supervise the preparations for the upcoming melee.

The day was notably chillier than the previous one. Anora drew a cloak around herself for comfort. Michael rode beside her. His own horse was still back in Gwaren, but Bann Odwin had loaned him a fine stallion from his own stable.

She would have preferred to ride herself too, Anora thought glumly. The small road was bad and the carriage bumped a lot. Unfortunately she could not possibly ride in the dress she wore. At least not without it being a scandal.

After nearly five hours ride, the road started to wind a series of wooded hillocks. Michael was beginning to feel tired from the long ride, when something intruded on his senses. He couldn't place the feeling, but something was wrong.

He held his horse and slowed down to a slow canter. Then he realized what it was that disturbed him. The birds. There were no longer any sound of birds chirping.

Suddenly a creaking sound was heard ahead of them and a tree fell right across the road. Several horses whinnied and Michael turned just in time to see a rain of arrows come flying out of the woods ahead of them.

"Dismount!" Michael shouted and got off his horse. On horseback they where an easy target for the arrows and there was no way they could charge the enemies mounted in the dense underbrush.

Several men at arms and two knights where down, arrows protruding from their bodies. He saw Anora and Erlina stare wide eyed at the carnage ahead of them. Without further thinking he pulled Anora from the carriage down on the ground and then got Erlina beside her.

"Stay down and don't move!" he hissed at them and pulled Vigilance from it's scabbard. Flames lept from the magical blade.

His first instinct was to charge the enemy straight on, but he had no idea how many they were and he had not expected any battle so he didn't wear armor.

He guessed that ambush had only partly succeeded. Most arrows came from the other side of the felled tree. The enemy had probably had intended to wait until they had moved further, maybe even splitting their force with the felled tree.

Michael found Ser Gavren and ran to his side.

"Stay by the carriage and protect the Queen at any cost," he told the big knight. Ser Gavren nodded grimly and hurried over to the carriage.

Michael heard sounds coming from the woods on both sides and realized that the enemy would be upon them any second. He quickly took stock of the situation. Two more knights and half a dozen soldiers were still standing. Most of the horses where either dead or trashing mortally wounded from the arrows. Some of the servants looked wildly around, or just stood there screaming. But a few of them had the presence of mind to try and hide.

Michael had been in enough ambushes to realize that overcoming the shock of the sudden attack was vital if they were to have any chance of surviving.

"To me! For the Queen!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and charged to meet the warriors coming out of the forrests.

His battlecry was enough to galvanize some resolve into the rest of his force and they followed him.

Some of the attackers wavered when they saw Michael come charging at them brandishing his magical flaming blade. That was all he needed to get in among them. Slashing furiously with Vigilance in swift arcs of death he quickly brought three opponents down. The rest broke and fled away from him.

With no enemy in his immediate vicinity, he turned to see what was happening around him.

More enemies came charging from the other side of the trail. The guards fought bravely, but where outnumbered. Michael prepared to rush to their side, when a crossbow bolt hit a tree inches from his face.

Michael ducked down just as another bolt whizzed past him. He waited a few seconds and then raised his head again to see where the shooters where, but was immediately greeted by another bolt.

He cursed the shooters. It would take a lucky shot to hit him as long as he stayed in cover, but while he was in cover he couldn't help the guards in their struggle.

Afraid he looked to see if he catch a glimpse of Anora. All he could see was Ser Gavren standing grimly next to the carriage. Suddenly a shadow moved from behind a tree and a dagger struck Ser Gavren in his back.

That enemy had been no ordinary ruffian he realized and now the shadowy figure moved in to dispatch the wounded knight. And Ser Gavren was all that stood between the enemy and Anora.

Adrenalin pumping, Michael shouted a guttural battle cry and ran, heedless of the crossbow bolts that flew past him, towards the carriage. He reached the carriage just as the assassin brought Ser Gavren down.

Michael had a fraction of a second to note that Anora was alive before he hurled himself at the shadowy enemy.

Michael waved Vigilance in a long flaming arc, but the assassin managed to duck out of reach with almost supernatural agility. Not daring to let the enemy gain the advantage, Michael pressed on the attack with a series of furious slashes.

It was very different from the battlefield he was used to. Battle between two armoured knights with shield was slow, both parties seeking to find an opening while trying to not present any to his opponent. Here without armor and shield everything was different.

Michael was physically bigger than his opponent and with Vigilance he had longer reach, but the assassin seemed to possess an incredible speed. Michael kept swinging to keep his opponent out of reach while hoping he would trip himself as he retreated before one of the other attackers could help him.

Suddenly he heard Anora scream his name behind him, his pulse thundered in his head and he flet something almost feral come over him. His opponent seemed to hesitate and that was all Michael needed. He lunged forward almost toppling skewering the assassin on the blade's point. The assassin froze and Michael tore his sword loose almost slicing the assassin's body in half as he did it.

"Anora!" he shouted and ran back towards the carriage where he had left her.

He saw Anora sit white faced holding Ser Gavren in her lap, two crossbow bolts protruding from the carriage near where she sat.

Michael desperately tried get his bearings on the scene. These men were not just bandits, or maybe some of them where, but the man he had just slain, the assassin who had sneaked up on Ser Gavren had been a Crow, he was sure of it.

He saw a group of enemies clumped together at the edge of the woods carrying two wounded comrades. They kept looking at him in terror. They were just rabble and hardly any concern for him right now, but the crossbow men were still a danger.

With a sinking feeling he realized that only three soldiers and one of the knights where still standing, when he heard a sickening thud of two crossbow bolts finding their mark and felling the last knight.

Michael ran towards the place he thought the bolts had come from, trying to find cover along the way. He hoped he would reach the shooters before they had time to reload.

When he was upon them, one of them still desperately tried to put a bolt in the notch of the reloaded crossbow, while the other one had abandoned his crossbow for a sword. Michael felled one of them with a vicious slash and in one motion brought the sword up, reversed the move and with violent force hack the other opponents head clean off, sending the severed head rolling into a bush, spraying blood.

Michael look around for more enemies, adrenalin still pumping in his veins, but he could see none. The only sound he heard was the groaning of injured and dying men and the hysteric cries from one of of the survivors.

As soon as Michael had convinced himself that they were out of danger, he ran back to Anora, who still sat pale faced, with Ser Gavren's head in her lap. Beside her, Erlina sat slowly rocking back and forth hugging herself.

"Anora, are you hurt?" he said, his voice full of fear.

"No, but I think he is," Anora said with an unnatural calm.

Michael looked at Ser Gavren's white face and the ugly looking shaft of a dagger protruding from the knight's neck.

"He is dead Anora," he said gently, and lifted the dead knight's body away from her.

"Oh!" Anora said, with the same calm in her voice.

Michael realized that Anora was probably in shock, but that she was unhurt. Erlina seemed to have taken it worse though. She kept rocking back and forth hugging her knees.

"Anora, please try and comfort Erlina if you can," he said. "I must see what has happened to the rest of our men."

Michael found three surviving soldiers that where fit for duty and three more injured or hurt. He also found three more servants either uninjured or with only slight injuries. All horses where either dead or had so crippling injuries that they had to be put out their misery.

As soon as he and the soldiers had arranged all the dead in a heap, he gathered the survivors around Anora who still held Erlina who now was hysterically crying.

"What's the situation Michael?" Anora said. Michael noted with relief that taking care of Erlina had given Anora something to do and got her out of her own shock.

"We have been ambushed by someone who tried to assassinate you," Michael said bluntly. He didn't have time to hide anything from Anora.

"Assassinate me, Are you sure?"

Michael nodded grimly.

"This was meant to look like bandits, but real bandits hardly ever attack a retinue as big as ours, and some of them where definitely Crows, not bandits.

"Crows? Antivan Crows?" Anora asked.

"Yes, professional assassins. The one who stabbed Ser Gavren and almost reached you was definitely a Crow, and I am fairly sure the two crossbow men where Crows too.

"Then there may be more of them," Anora said. "We have to get away from here."

"I agree," Michael nodded. "Some of them fled and if they can get reinforcements, we cannot stay here. We won't survive another attack like this."

"What about the dead and the wounded?" Anora asked.

"We can't afford time to deal with the dead," Michael replied. We'll try and move the wounded away from the road, but then we have no option, but to leave them."

"Leave them?" one of the servants said.

"Right now we only have one duty and that is to get the Queen to safety as fast as possible, and that means back to Bann Odwin's estate."

"Wouldn't it be faster to continue to Bann Alenna instead?" Anora asked.

"Probably, Michael agreed, but I'm not willing to take that risk. Someone just tried to assassinate you and we have no soldiers whose loyalty we can be sure of, except in Gwaren and Bann Odwin's estate.

"Do you suspect Bann Alenna to be part of this. That's preposterous!" Anora said indignantly.

"Right now I'm not prepared to trust anyone, including Bann Alenna or Bann Odwin, but we have a whole troop of royal knights quartered in Bann Odwin's estate so I doubt he dares to do anything even if he is involved.


	8. In the wilderness

Chapter 8. In the Wilderness

Michael directed the soldiers to round up some weapons and amour from the dead. He picked a simple chainmail hauberk for himself and took one of the assassin's crossbows. Michael then stripped the small supple chain shirt from the leader and handed it to Anora.

Anora looked at him for a moment, then she put the chain shirt on wordlessly.

"Good, now take this, " Michael said and handed her a stout quarterstaff one of the attacker had been armed with.

"I don't need this," Anora said angrily. "I can use a Sword"

"I know that perfectly well, Anora, but I want you to carry this instead."

"Why?" Anora asked tersely.

"Fine," Michael said sighing and took the staff himself and handed Anora a sword.

"Now, try to hit me," Michael instructed Anora.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Just hit me with the sword, Anora," Michael said and held staff in front of him.

Anora gripped the sword in both hands and approached Michael, but he held the staff like a spear in front of him, jabbing at her. Anora swung angrily at him, but couldn't reach him. Anora clenched her teeth and tried to move around him, but Michael kept circling too, jabbing with the staff. Then he put the staff down.

"You can kill a man with staff if you crack his skull," Michael sad, "but if you use it like a spear you will keep him away from you. It won't kill him but it will buy you time."

"Time for what?"

"For me to see what's going on and kill him," Michael replied calmly.

"You are the queen Anora, all that matters is keeping you alive. I don't want you to kill anyone. I want you to survive. Do you understand?"

Anora looked as if she was going to protest, but then she took the quarterstaff and left haughtily.

Michael directed the unwounded men and women to carry the wounded to a small gully, with a little brook running between two hillocks out of sight from the road. He told one of the soldiers who had sprained his foot, but was otherwise uninjured that he was in charge. He also told one of the servants, an elderly man, to remain with the wounded.

"Don't worry," he said. "As soon as the Queen is safe I'll send soldiers to bring you home. We don't have any food so it will be harsh, but there is water in brook and we leave most of the health poultices here. "

The wounded men nodded.

"You are good men and you made me proud today," Michael said smiling. "I'm not going to forget you."

"Maker bless you and the Queen, your Highness," the soldier with the sprained ankle said.

"Right, let's go," Michael said to the others.

They set off through the woods. Michael didn't dare let them use the road, in case more attackers came that way.

When they had walked for four hours, Michael called a halt and had everyone take off their shoes. As he suspected, Erlina and one more of the servants had developed blisters. He helped them put on some poultice showed them how to bind their feet to avoid the worst discomfort. They drank some water and then he made them continue.

They marched mostly in silence through the woods. Anora grimly held on to her staff, even if Michael offered to help her carry it.

When the sun began to set, Michael called a halt and the others slumped to the ground exhausted.

"Should we begin to make a fire, your highness?" one of the soldiers called.

"No, fires can be seen from miles away at night."

"It'll be cold tonight, if we don't get a fire, your Highness."

"I know," Michael said grimly. "One of you gets some water from the creek, the rest of you get some food. It's late summer, so it's bound to be lots of berries to eat. I am going to find some pine trees."

"Pine trees?" a soldier asked with raised eye brow.

"So we won't freeze."

They gathered berries and wolfed them down for almost an hour. When they got back Michael had built two small shelters. They shelters were only two feet high , but deep enough to be able to creep in and sleep in. They were clad both on the ground and roof with pine branches.

"A mattress of pine twigs will hold warmth. It won't be comfortable but we won't freeze," Michael explained.

Anora sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You saved our lives today, Michael. We would have died without you," she said softly.

"You are what's important, Anora. You are the Queen."

"I don't feel very queenly now," Anora said. "I just want to curl up in a corner and cry."

"It's all right to feel like that. You've been through a lot today."

"You've been through the same and you don't fall apart," she said snorting.

"This is what I'm trained to do, Anora," he said and handed her a water skin.

Anora nodded.

"I just feel so useless. You can handle everything and I just sit here and watch clueless"

"You want to say something, but you're afraid that you'll sound like some petulant child?" Michael filled in. "I know that feeling."

"You? You're like some invincible god of war. Whatever can make you feel like that?" she asked.

"You can, in court," Michael replied and looked down.

Anora sat still for a time.

"Am I really that bad?" she asked then, in a hurt tone.

"No, not really. You are the Queen and it's your duty to rule Ferelden, just as it's my duty to help you, but sometimes... well, I can do more if you let me.

"I know you can," she said slowly.

"We should try and get some sleep now, Buttercup," Michael said, after a moments awkward silence.

Anora boxed him.

"It's not fair! No one will tell me any embarrassing things about you," she said and pouted.

Michael smiled at her, but then his face grew wistful and he looked away.

"Pup," Michael said in a thick voice. "Dad always used to call me pup, before he..."

Anora nodded and took his hand. Then she kissed him softly on his cheek.

"Let's go to sleep, dear," she whispered.

Michael had initially intended to take first watch, but he felt he couldn't keep up anymore. He was exhausted and felt his eyelids grow heavier and heavier. He set the three soldiers to take turns guarding, then he spread his cloak as bed sheet and her cloak as blanket. They crawled into the shelter to rest together, with Erlina huddling on Anora's other side.

Anora snuggled close to him.

"Michael," she whispered to him.

"Mhmm," Michael murmured, drifting to sleep.

"Good night, pup," she whispered and pressed herself to him for warmth and safety.

Her last coherent thought before falling asleep was the crazy idea that part of her liked this. He was rescuing her and not some other pretty girl and that felt good.

* * *

The next morning Michael woke up stiff and aching. He had grown soft sleeping in the royal bed chamber, he thought ruefully.

He arduously opened his eyes and saw Anora still curled up next to him, her head on his arm. He tried to carefully extricate himself from her without waking her, but she groaned and opened her eyes when he gently lifted her head.

"Good morning, dear," he murmured.

"Maker's mercy, but my body aches everywhere," she moaned.

They both crawled out from their shelter. Anora shuddered in the cold morning and Michael pulled her cloak around her. Around them, the others start to stir too.

"What do we do now?" Anora asked him.

Michael had been thinking a lot about that day yesterday.

"I'm not willing to trust any other soldiers than our own royal knights yet, but I think we may risk moving closer to the road now. If we stay close to the road we'll be bound to find some small hamlet where we can get horses. If this is the result of some local conspiracy I highly doubt local villagers are in on it."

"What then," Anora wondered.

"We ride to the outskirts of Bann Odwin's Estate and then one of you will locate our own troops and ask them to meet us at once, without alerting anyone else." Michael said and pointing at the soldiers."

"Do you really think we are in any danger from the Bann?" Anora asked him.

"I have no idea, but I'm not taking any chances. You are the Queen of Ferelden, and someone damned well tried to have you murdered. I will not risk anything until you are safe," Michael replied grimly.

"As you wish," Anora said submissively.

They got up stiffly. Most of them where aching from the cold and uncomfortable night, made worse by blisters and tired muscles. Michael almost had to start barking orders to get them moving.

They soon found the road again. Michael had not permitted them to stray too far from it yesterday. They marched a slower than yesterday, but after three hours they reached a small hamlet and approached it.

The little knot of people who stood by the side of the road stared at them as they neared. Michael took the lead and approached the group.

"Good folk, we have been waylaid by bandits and need horses immediately," Michael said in a commanding voice.

The villagers stared mutely at them, but no one moved.

"I have gold to pay with," Michael said.

This brought more response. A large heavyset man approached them.

"I have four horses, but you need to leave their full worth in gold before I'm let you borrow them," the man said.

Michael took his purse and counted up the gold. Then he added some more coins.

"That's for food and for giving shelter to our servants while we ride to get help."

The man nodded and barked an order that sent two boys running to fetch the horses.

"Can we eat now? I'm famished," Anora whispered.

Michael shook his head.

"This seems good people, but I don't like to stay longer than necessary. We'll eat on the road."

They got their horses as well as packs of food and set off.

"Who were they?" The heavyset man who had given them their horses asked one of the servants.

"The Queen and Prince of Ferelden," a servant said.

"You fool!" the man replied. "That can't be them. I heard the Prince is at least seven feet tall and spits fire."


	9. Honor of the Queen

Chapter 9. Honor of the Queen

When they reached the outskirts of Bann Odwin's estate, Michael repeated his orders and sent one of the soldiers to return with their guards.

They waited tensely at the edge of the woods.

"Don't worry Anora, it'll soon be over," Michael said encouragingly.

Anora held his hand, and looked glumly at herself. Her hair was tousled, her dress hemline was in tatters and her face smudged.

"I look frightful," she mumbled.

"Don't worry Anora, you may look like a ragamuffin, but you are still the most beautiful woman in the kingdom."

"Liar," she said, and smiled weakly.

"Look, your Majesty!" One of the remaining guards pointed at a troop of riders.

The first rider bore the royal arms of Ferelden. Michael let out his breath. They had made it. Anora was safe.

Soon more riders with Bann Odwin and other nobles at the head also arrived. A thousand questions rained over them. Michael had to repeat a brief explanation a few times to the astounded nobles and knights, before they could get going. Michael also gave careful instructions for where they could find the servants and the wounded.

Anora rode with her head held high and no one who saw her could for a moment doubt that she truly was the Queen, despite her ragged appearance.

* * *

When they arrived at the estate, Bann Odwin's wife ordered a huge wooden tub and hot water be brought to Michael's and Anora's chamber.

When Anora entered their chamber two servants where filling the tub with hot water, while others were laying out new clothes for them. One of them hurried to Anora to help her undress. She turned to look at Michael imploringly. He nodded and firmly ordered all the servants out of the chamber.

When they were alone he went to Anora. Her face was pale and her hands were shaking.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked softly.

"No," Anora whispered, and her lip trembled.

He led her to the bed and sat her down beside him. She sobbed and then she broke down crying. Michael held her, rocking her in his lap.

"It's all right. You're safe Anora, " he whispered.

"I felt the same the first time it happened to me," he said gently. "Whatever you think, you're never quite prepared to be that close to someone who is going to kill you in cold blood."

"You have no idea how useless I was after Duncan saved me from Highever," he continued. "It took two days for him to make me get over it."

Eventually Anora stopped crying and hugged him.

"Better?" he asked her. She nodded, smiling weakly.

He helped her get out of her dress and into the hot water. As she begin to soap herself he took a brush and began to gently comb her hair.

* * *

When the two emerged from their chamber a large meal had been gathered in the hall. Anora was walked straight and proud. Spontaneous cheering broke out as she gracefully descended the stairs and smiled to those gathered below, with Michael one step behind her.

"Thank you, my Lords and Ladies," Anora said to them. "Your concern for my wellbeing is most touching."

As soon as Anora was seated, she began to exchange pleasantries with the nobles around her. She smiled and nodded, never for a moment betraying if she wondered if any of them had been responsible for the attempt on her life.

"Look at the Queen! It's hard to believe she had just escaped such a harrowing experience," Bann Darien whispered to his wife.

"They say she is made of ice," his wife whispered back.

Immediately after the meal, Queen Anora told Bann Odwin that she must return at once to Gwaren. The Bann made a few attempts to make Prince Michael stay and participate in the grand melee planned the day after, but Michael resolutely refused. His duty under the circumstances, he claimed, was to be at his wife's side.

* * *

It was late night when they returned to Gwaren. They were met at the entrance to the Teyrn's estate by the seneschal Aiold and several members of the royal household. Word had already reached Gwaren of the attack against the Queen and her retinue. Anora smiled and assured them all that everything was fine.

On Michael's insistence, Anora had made no mention of Crows or assassination. He had convinced her that it was best to pretend they only believed it was roving bandits until they had some proof of who was behind it. They would have to bring the seneschal Aiold in on the truth. He might know who, if any, in Gwaren might be responsible for the attack.

Late that night Michael and Queen Anora brought the seneschal into their private quarters in the estate and Michael began to recount the truth.

"Who is responsible for this atrocity?" Aiold asked, wide eyed, when Michael had finished.

"We don't know," Michael admitted, "but I can make a few guesses."

"So can I, your Highness" Aiold admitted. "But how would you prove it?"

"Let me first tell you a few names and see if any is on your list of guesses too," Michael said to the Seneschal.

"I... I don't know, your Highness, your Majesty, I don't want to be held responsible for pure guesswork," Aiold said obviously uncomfortable.

"Then tell me this if I said that Bann Odwin and Bann Alenna acted suspiciously before the attack. Would that surprise you greatly?"

The Seneschal bit his lip, but then he finally shook his head.

"No, your Highness, it wouldn't," he said, "but I don't see how we can do anything without a shred of evidence."

"Oh, we can do plenty, if we want," Michael answered savagely.

He turned to Anora who up until then had let him do all the talking.

"Anora," Michael said, "as far as I see it we have two options here. Either we try to follow what leads we have and try to find proof of who is responsible. My personal estimate is that our chances of success are small."

"Or?" Anora said in a low voice.

"Or we conclude that it is possible that Bann Odwin and a score of his friends could be responsible, if nothing else because this crime happened on their land, and lock them up in a dungeon until one of them starts to talk."

"Your Highness," Aiold said nervously. "Bann Odwin is one of the most respected landowners here in Gwaren. There is no evidence..."

"No," Michael said. "There is not enough evidence, but someone has tried to attempt to murder the Queen of Ferelden and the Bann has been pretty clear about his view on Anora."

"Your Majesty, Aiold said to Anora. "I will follow any order you give, but I must tell you that decide to throw several of Gwaren's most prominent nobles in prison with no clear proof, there will be repercussions, maybe even unrest."

Michael regarded Aiold frowning. The seneschal Varren in Amaranthine had been a bit timid too. He suspected that Aiold, like Varren both were caretakers rather than leaders and had grown accustomed to compromises, as they lacked real authority.

Anora looked at Michael a long time silently, then her eyes narrowed.

"Throw Bann Odwin and his associates in the dungeon and hide the key until we either know who is responsible or are satisfied that they are all innocent."

Then an expression of pain passed her face and she looked directly at Michael.

"Any unrest will be dealt with by... the Teyrn," she said.

"As you wish, my Queen," Michael said understanding.

"No" Anora said seriously. "Not as I wish, but this is how it must be. I will return to Denerim and you will remain here until this is settled."

Michael nodded.

"I'll go make the preparations at once, your Majesty." Aiold said and left.

* * *

Michael sighed deeply and went to stand before her chair.

"I'll miss you Anora," he said softly and stroked her hair.

"I'll miss you too," she replied and took his palm and held it to her cheek.

Michael bent down and kissed her forehead. He felt exhausted and a little numbed.

"Let's get some rest," he said.

They undressed in silence and then they lay together under the blanket, holding hands and looking at the ceiling above them.

"I would understand you know," she said, suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"You may have to stay here for months if there is unrest. I would understand if you... bedded someone else. Someone... younger than me. All I ask is that you don't do it foolishly."

Michael got up on his elbow and looked her in the eyes.

"Listen to me. I love you Buttercup, and there is no one else in the world that I want," he said.

"Really?"

"I swear!"

"Then prove it, pup!" She giggled. "Prove that you want me."

She pulled his face down for a long kiss, twining her tongue around his. Despite his fatigue, desire immediately rose in him.

Later they lay naked together, their need slaked but their bodies still entangled.

"I love you too, pup" she murmured smiling.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Just as the seneschal had suspected, throwing several important nobles on rather dubious charges provoked some unrest in Gwaren. Much of the unrest abated when it turned out that proof a real conspiracy was obtained from the prisoners. In the end it was Bann Odwin's daughter Ywaine who terrified confessed that her father had asked her to seduce the Prince, hinting that it could lead to a crown for her.

Bann Odwin was beheaded and his family was stripped of land and titles. Bann Alenna and two other nobles where simply never released from the dungeon in Gwaren. Most of Bann Odwin's estate was given to the seneschal Aiold who was given the title Bann too.

Ywaine got pardoned for giving the information that led to the arrest of the conspirators. She proved remarkably able to adapt to her family's fall from grace and secured a marriage to Master Theron, the leader of the merchants guild and one of the wealthiest men in Gwaren.

Ser Gavren's family was granted a pension from the Queen in recognition of his sacrifice. His son later became one of Prince Michael's favorite squires.

The heavy handed treatment of so many nobles still left a lot of resentment, but Michael left no one in any doubt what would happen to those who supported unrest. Within four months the loyalty of Gwaren was no longer in doubt and Michael returned to the court, where Anora eagerly awaited the return of her beloved husband.


End file.
